Red Snow: 赤い 雪
by theXcrucifixX19
Summary: Usagi Hikago is one of the new captains in the Soul Society. Her mind...one track until she meets Toshiro Hitsugaya. As a new threat arises, both captains must put aside their differences to fight this new threat off. And maybe find more. possible hitsuOC
1. New Captains

Arkangel145: hi everyone. I hate the fact I can't finish any of my original fanfics. Well actually I can't finish one of them. Anyways here is my first attempt on a BLEACH fanfic…so be nice plz.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any way, shape, form, or fashion. That goes to the guy who crated bleach. I give my thanks to him for creating such an awesome anime. NOW ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Chapter 1: New Captains

Things began to calm down at the Soul Society, ever since Aizen's Army. Head captain Yamamoto called all remaining captains to discuss the replacements to the other captains. Early as always, Squad 10 captain Toshiro Hitsugaya entered the meeting room to see a past enemy and old friend in Ichigo Kurosaki. Sort of shocked, Hitsugaya takes his spot. As the other captains arrive, he notices that Momo Hinamori, and Kira Izuru entering the chambers. After each captain enters, Hitsugaya noticed a short, young shinigami girl. She was about his hight and had the same icy blue eyes as him. The only true difference between the two was that she had long black hair in two braided pigtails. Head captain Yamamoto finally called the meeting to order.

"Captains, as you all know, since the betrayel of captians, Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tosen, squad 12 captain Mayuri Kurostuschi's leave for our science department, and Shuhei Hisagi's own decision to stand down as captian, we must finally come to the issue of selecting new captains."

Soifon of squad 2 looked beside her and at the two lutientents "I'm gonna guess that Izuru and Himamori are going to replace their former captians place?"

"Yes that is correct. Momo Hinamori and myself are now captains." Izuru said with confidence.

Yamamoto soon turned to Ichigo. " As you can tell, our ex-enemy and vizard Ichigo Kurosaki is here. He is here because I asked him to be here. Everyone, he is the new captian of squad 12." As everyone clapped for Ichigo, he turned to Yamamoto.

"Master Yamamoto, without any disrespect for your choice, why did you choose me to become captain? What about Kurostuschi's former lutientent?"

"She couldnt master bankai. Unlike you who mastered it in three days, she can barely master her swords first form. She becamse lutientent because he asked for her to become one." Yamamoto delcared. "Now, I think you all have also noticed that there is a new young girl in here. Which one of you knows her?" Everyone looked puzzled. Until Byakuya Kuchki stepped up.

"She was one of my unseated officers." captain Kuchki said.

"Then explain to all of us how she got to be a captain. Wait she is a captain right?" squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki asked in confusion to the small girls place.

"Yes, I am. I got to captain because like your beloved "boy genius", I too am a prodigy." the young girl's cold blue eyes stared dead at Hitsugaya.

Captain Kuchki looked at Yamamoto, as if he was asking for approval of something. Yamamoto nodded, knowing what it was that Byakuya wanted to do. He stepped to the end of the room and turned around. In one sentence before leaving, he spoke. "Allow me to intoduce the new squad 9 captain, Usagi Hikago. "

As the captains meeting ended, Usagi was escorted to the squad 9 area by her new lutientent. There were strange qualitly's about Usagi. One strange thing about her is her name. When she applied at the shinigami academy, she was asked what the meaning of ther full name was. Her full name was Usagi Lynn Hikago. Being part english, she adapted the engilsh meaning of her middle name. She told them that her full names meaning was "The fire guardian rabbit of the waterfalls." It didnt make much sense to her, but that's what it was. It matched her zanpak-to "Hiwatari" very well though.

Another strange fact about Usagi, was that though she appeared cold and heartless, she was actually quite nice and sort of nieve. Though she was quite young, she was respected well among those is the 45th district. A very skinny girl who knew how to throw a guy around. She was declared the toughest girl in the 45th district.

As Usagi entered her quarters, she pulled out a blue and red necklace and stared at it. tears began to fill her eyes. She soon looked outside at the sun. She had always loved the sun. She soon saw a member of squad 6 appear in the courtyard. She grabbed her zanpak-to and ran to the court.

* * *

This is my first crack at a bleach story...honsetly, i dont like how this chapter went, but at least now you have a little bit better understanding of Usagi. I think this chappy was really short, but anywayz...plz r&r. and read some of my other stories if you get the chance. love lots. 


	2. Hitsugaya VS Hikago

arkangel145: hi everyone. just thought that i would thank anyone who reviews. now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, or it's characters, the only two things i own are this story and Usagi Hikago and any other oc's. so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Hitsugaya VS Hikago

The squad 6 member came into the courtyard and he looked like he was iching for a fight. With squad 9 members lined up at the second entry way, he ran with zanpak-to in hand. Before he swung, Captain Hikago handed on her feet and drew her zanpak-to. The minute he drew back, she reconized him. He was Takato Mizuhara, 6 seat of squad 6. He charged at her again and again. She continued to block his shots with meaningless effort. Between shots, Hikago asked "Why...are ...you...attacking...me...and my...squad...Mizuhara?"

As he flung backwards, he answered. "Because an unranked nobody like yourself shouldn't be captain!" He continued to swing at her as she continued to block. "And a captian should be someone who is ranked among others." He finally stopped swinging his sword and looked her. "In case you forgot _'Captian'_ Hikago, I'm from the 2nd disrict. I have more upper class than you do."

The minute she hear 'upper class', she prepared a counter. "That's strange, cause I heard that squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki was from the 80th district, the worst there is. And Renji Arabi, from the 78th district, is your luteniunt."

Mizuhara had forgotten about that part. There was one thing that he hadn't forgotten. "Yeah well, I don't that they would like a female ORPHAN who's parents died in combat with catains as a captain of their own!"

This statement pissed Usagi off. There three laws that Usagi had in her life. As long as the people around her followed them, there would be no problems. Law number 3: "never make fun of her size." That was something everyone, even Capatain Hitsugaya could understand. Law number 2: "Never loose confidence." If you did, Usagi would beat you until you turned blue. Unfortuantly for Takato, he broke the biggest rule of them all. Law number 1:" under any curcumstances, never, ever mention her past or her orphanage." If you did you might as well write your will now, because she would beat you, not until you were blue, but until you were dead.

"You've done it now. You want to fight me so bad...then you better get ready to face the damn near fact that you screwed up. Big time!" Usagi drew her sword and ran towards Takato. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! HIWATARI!" Her zanpak-to started to become engulved in flames. Though it was just her sword, everytime she swung she would produce real heat. She swung with full force until Takato was on the ground. She withdrew her zanpak-to's form and sealed it again. She put her blade to the side of Takato's throat and switched her blade to its side. "It takes 5 seconds to kill a man with you hands, it takes 3 seconds to kill a man with a gun, but it only takes one with a sword."

As Usagi pulled the sword back to kill Takato, another blade touched her back and went up to her shoulders. She turned her head around to find Toshiro Hitsugaya right behind her, ready to kill her. With this temporary distraction, Takato got away from the enraged captain. Usagi shoved her fellow captains blade away from her and jumped back.

Hitsugaya looked into her icy blue eyes. Hikago did the same. The minute they blinked they both charged at each other. Every swing that Usagi made shocked Hitsugaya. _'How is it that this girl has such amazing power?' _He thought to himself. They both backed off as he continued to look at her. "Why did you attack Takato Mizuhara?"

Usagi just looked at Toshiro. "He was asking for it."

"That still gave you know right to almost kill him." Before the young captian could make another sentence, Usagi swung with full force. "Alright, you want to play that way...be my guest. HYORINMARU!!!!!!!"

_'I didnt think it would come to this'_ "HIWATARI!!!!" Both of the young releasing their zampak-to at eachother. As the two of them started to swing, Hitsugaya noticed something about Usagi that he didn't see before. She was starting to cry. It was too late to stop the swing. Usagi missed hers and took one square in the chest. She hit the ground, knees first, and fell to the ground. Zanpak-to still in hand, she coughed out blood and loss consciousness. Hitsugaya sealed his zanpak-to and ran to her. Though unconsious, he still saw tears going down her face. He carried her mangled body to the squad 4 barracks. He hoped that he could get her there before she lost too much blood.

* * *

i know that wasnt much of a fight chapter, but still you dont need much to make one. ne wayz plz r&r! 


	3. There's Something Strange About Her

arkangel145: wow chapter 3. shocker. well here you go.

DISCLAIMER: dont own bleach.

* * *

Chapter 3: "There's Something Strange About Her."

Usagi was still unconscious from the massive loss of blood from her body. For three days straight, Hitsagaya stayed at her bed side, hoping she would wake so he could ask her why she held back. He continued to sit there until Matsumoto came up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked down at him in worry.

"Does she really mean that much to you that you would stay here and look after her." the busty luteniunt asked her captian.

"No, not really. There's just a couple of questions I want to ask her. Like why she held back during our fight."

"That reminds me. Why did you two fight anyway. Was there a misunderstanding?"

"No, she attemped to kill a man from squad 6."

Matsumoto looked at her captain in confusion. She witnessed that earlier fight. She saw that it was that guy trying to attack her. "Captain, uhh...I think Captain Kuchki wants to see you." With that Hitsugaya shot up and walked out of the door. Matsomoto looked at the sleeping captain and smiled.

* * *

SIX HOURS LATER 

Usagi was in her quarters taking a shower. While getting all of the shampoo out of her hair, she felt the scar that ran across her chest. The scar that was given to her by captain Hitsugaya. _'Why couldn't I make my body fight him? Why did I hold back? Is it because I...? No it can't be. He's probably not even interested. Not only that he's a fellow captain. I can't just suddenly...like him like this. Then why in the world would I. What is it?'_ She soon got out of the shower and looked on her towel rack. "Damn, I forgot my clothes." She put on a bath robe and walked to her bedroom. She got out her captains vest and her black kimono. She was extreamly thin for someone her hight and age. She barely got her kimono on when she heard someone come into her office.

"Why did you tell me that Captain Kuchki wanted to see me?" It was Captain Hitsugaya and Lutientent Matsumoto.

"Because you needed to air and get away for a few minutes."

"Well since they released Captain Hikago, I can ask her right here. Usagi! Where is she? USAGI!" the young captian yelled across the room.

Usagi came out of her room, quite upset. "That's captain Hikago to you, captain." She saw Hitsugaya blush a little. Matsumoto giggled. Usagi forgot that her kimono exposed her sort of small chest. She balled her hand into a fist, then opened it and slapped captain Histugaya right across the face. He fell right to the floor "Sorry about that. May I ask though, why are you here, Captain Histugaya?"

"Uh...I came here to ask...Why did you hold back and allow youself to get hurt during our fight?" the white haired captain finally said, still on the floor.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself, Toshiro. Here let me help you up." She extened her hand to him. He grabbed it and got up.

"Thanks for helping me up, and trying to answer." He turned around to leave. Just before he did, he turned his head to her. "And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you, captain."

"It's just payback. Consider us even." Usagi smiled at Toshiro with that 'you're so dead later' smile. He gave her the same look as he left. Matsumoto stayed with Usagi. As she put on her captains jacket, she turned to see the busty luteniunt still there. "How come you're still here, Matsumoto?"

"I think I know why you held back." Matsumoto said to the young female.

"Oh really. Humor me then. Why do you think I held back in my fight?"

Mastumoto took a minute to look at the young captain. She had alot of her captains quality's. She was small, fisty, and yet she had her soft moments. She had his eye shape, though her icy eyes were actally two different colors,green, and blue. It matched her long black hair perfectly. Everyone thought she had just staight up blue eyes. Turned out they were contacts to confuse people. She even wore her sword like he did, on her back. She finally spoke, "It's because you didn't want to hurt him, isn't it?"

Usagi took a minute to react. "That was exactly what I was thinking. The body works in mysterious ways. I don't know the exact reason why I missed. Maybe it was because I didn't want to attack him. Or maybe I was starting to lose energy. Who knows? I sure don't" Just as Hikago picked up her necklace, Captain Kuchki entered the room. "Captain Kuchki!? What are you doing here, sir?!"

Captain Kuchki looked at his former apprientice with, rather consired eyes.

Matsumoto looked at the squad six captain. "Please, tell us what's wrong."

* * *

Captain Hitsuagaya sat at his desk and started to sign paperwork. He couldn't stop thinking about what captain Hikago had said to him. _"I'm still trying to figure that out myself, Toshiro. Here let me help you up_." He couldn't quite his finger on it. Why would she slap him then help him off the floor, let alone let him win a fight. It didn't make sense. _'There's something strange about her. Who really is she, and more importanly, how is she that powerful, but still would risk getting hurt to me? It doesn't make any sense.' _While the captain was lost in his thoughts, he heard a scream. He grabbed his zampak-to and ran outside, only to run his face into Matsumoto's breast.

"Oops, sorry captain." Mastumoto said as she helped her captain out of her 'cluches'. She finally got him out as he gasped for breath.

"That's ok. Do you know what that screaming was." He asked her in concern.

"I think it was captain Hikago. Captain Kuchki took her to the sqaud six courtyard. I don't know anything eles." Both turned around to see Shuhei Hisagi, Usagi's luteniunt running right behind.

"Was that Usagi screaming." Matsumoto nodded to her friend. All three of them ran to the squad six courtyard.

When the three of them got there, they saw Captain Kuchki, Luteniunt Arabi, alot of squad six members, and a small girl on her knees. She was wearing a captains uniform. It _was _Usagi who screamed. Shuhei ran to his captain and held her by her shoulders. "Captain Hikago, please tell me what's wrong."Both captains and luteniunts ran to the captain of squad nine. Matsumoto and Shuhei looked down at what Usagi was staring at. They both saw a male shinigami, no older than Usagi or Toshiro. The was about 5 foot 5, and had brown hair. Usagi grabbed the boys arm. Matsumoto looked down on him.

"He...was killed?" Usagi continued to look down on the destroyed shinigami

"TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

hello...didn't see that one coming did ya. well i'll give ya a little bit about the fourth capter. Usagi gets interrigated by the other captains and Hitsugaya finds a little bit more about her. so plz r&r...pretty please! 


	4. Usagi's Past: The Truth Revealed

arkangel145: Hi there. Well here's chapter 4. thanks to all who reveiw. now on with the story 

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH!!! WHAAAAAAA!

* * *

Chapter 4: Usagi's Past: The Truth Revealed

Usagi continued to cry at the site of Takato's body. Shuhei held her close to him as he let her cry in his chest. Captain Kuchki came up to her and looked at her. In her three years in the Soul Society, never had Byakua seen her so misrible. Captain Hitsugaya bowed his head down then opened his eyes. "All captains and luteniunts to the captain's meeting chambers now! The rest of you get this man to Squad 4 barracks now! Captain Retsu Unohana will not attend the meeting until her examiation on this man's body is complete!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Every captain and luteniunt was called to that meeting. As everybody stood their. Head Capatian Yamamoto spoke. "Well as most of you know by know, a man from squad 6, Takato Mizuhara, was killed today. It didn't take long for Captain Unohana to do her examantion. Captain?" 

"Thank you, head captain. It is with out a doubt, that this man was murdered. His soul chain was destroyed by a rather, crafty person. Someone who knew him is probably the only one who could have done this. There was something strange that a member of squad 6 pointed out to me." Everyone was silent. "Mizuhara was killed about 5-7 hours ago, and the sword that killed him is quite unique." She pulled out a sword with a red grip and instead of a standard guard, the guard was in the shape of red bird wings. More to the fact, they were phoenix wings. Nobody knew that it meant until they saw Captain Hikago's eyes grow big.

"That's...my zampak-to! How did he get killed with that?! My zampak-to was with me all day. I admit that Takato and I got into a little mix, but I never would kill him on perpose!" The last statement sent a spark in Captain Hitsugaya.

"Now that's a damn lie! You tried to kill him about 4 days ago when you and I fought!"

"That's because I was in rage! Any person who knows me know's I would only kill to defend myself! Bayakua I can't belive you ,of all people, you are buying into this BULL CRAP!" Bayakua tried to look at her.

"I'm trying not to, but right now, everything is pointing to you." Usagi was shocked to what she was hearing. A person who saw her when no one eles did, a person she thought of as her father, thinking that she was the one who killed Takato.

"I do not BELIVE this. This is probably the worst week of my life. I'm not even captian for a whole week and I'm already getting the finger. If you all don't want me here then just say so, but that doesn't mean anybody here has to frame me!" Usagi had tears coming down from her eyes. That was when Captain Kurosaki noticed something.

"Guys, I don't think she did it." Izuru Kira looked at the orange haired captain.

"What are you, blind, deaf or stupid. The sword that killed him is right there in Captain Unohara's hands."

"Yeah...but she had hers on her back. And hers has a black bunny charm on the end of her grip. That one doesn't. That means that who ever killed Mizuhara, isn't in this room. Usagi is innocent." Usagi smiled at the captain.

* * *

As the captains and lutenints left the meeting, captian Kurosaki ran after captain Hikago. He turned her around and saw that her eyes were bloodshot. He knew that she must have been crying alot. "Are you gonna be ok?" 

Usagi looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm still upset that I'm the one who got accused of killing Takato, and I'm still getting over the fact he's dead, but I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

"It's just because I wouldn't expect you to feel bad for someone you can't stand."

"It's not what you think. Takato and I, actually knew each other." Usagi smiled with tears in her eyes. She turned around and went back to her squad courtyard_, her_ zampak-to in hand.

Captain Kurosaki saw Captain Hitsugaya walking the other way. He ran towards his direction only to see him sort of regretful. Ichigo stopped him right in his tracks. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe you should go talk to Usagi. I mean, why did you accuse her?" Toshiro didn't know how to answer the question.

"I really didn't accuse her. I was more, informing the fact of what she did. Maybe I will talk to her."

"Good idea, Toshiro." Ichigo walked away before Toshiro grabbed his captains jacket. Ichigo turned around, accepting to be scoled for calling him 'Toshiro'.

"Thank you, Captain Kurosaki." Hitsugaya let go and walked off. Ichigo was shocked, but glad that Hitsugaya decided to listen to him for once. He soon walked off to his squad.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bayakua and Usagi were sitting on the roof to squad 6, looking up at the moon. Usagi was wrapped around Bayakua's arms, sitting her head on his chest. It reminded her of the old days. When no one eles was in her life, there were two people who were. Bayakua Kuchki and Takato Mizuhara. When she first became a shinigami, she was doutbed by many. The only ones who saw past her hard exterior were Kuchki and Mizuhara. Ever since then, she devoted herself to listen to the respected noblemans orders. He trained with her night and day to make her more powerful. With her in a daze, Bayakua looked into her multi-colored eyes. He knew something was wrong. "Usagi, what's troubling you, young one?"

Usagi looked up at him agian before she answered. "It's just that, I can't belive that Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kira, and even yourself, would blame me for what happened to Takato."

"I was trying not to, but until Captain Kurosaki pointed out the special features of your zampak-to, I really didn't have much to think about. That and Captain Hitsugaya really didn't blame you. He was just recalling a rather interesting fact."

Usagi was trying to think back to that day when her and Takato fought. There was something strange about something he said._ "In case you forgot 'Captian' Hikago, I'm from the 2nd disrict. I have more upper class than you do_." That was just it. "Bayakua, I don't think that guy I fought was really Takato. I think he was like a clone or something."

Bayakua looked at her strange. "Why is that?"

"Because that one said that he was from the 2nd district. The Takato I know is from the _1st_ district."

"That makes alot of sense, Usagi" Bayakua saw her yawning and suddenly did something that, well, wasn't like him. He kissed the young captain on the forehead.

"Bayakua?! You kissed me?!" Usagi was in shock by the captain.

"I know. Usagi listen, I've always seen you as, well, sort of like my daughter. Since I never had a child of my own and since both my wife and sister died, I've seen you as my only family. You remind me alot of both my wife and of my sister, Rukia."

Usagi was still stunned by this. "Rukia died?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ahh don't be. Well I'm going to bed, young one."

"Ok, I think i'm gonna stay up a little longer. Good night, Captain Kuchki."

"Goodnight, Captain Hikago." Usagi contiued to look up at the stars. She started to like being a captain. As she was gonna get up, she heard a noise behind her. She grabbed her zampak-to and swung. A small, male hand caught her blade. Her eyes were stunned to find Captain Hitsugaya at the reciving end of the swing.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?"

"Well for one, I came to apologize for lashing out at you at the meeting. And two, I promised Ichigo that I would talk to you." Usagi was confused. "I mean, alot of people don't know you that well. And you were crying about a guy you were fighting with 4 days ago. I wanna know about you. What your deal is. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah I know. You know I really don't like talking about my past. And besides, I don't think the guy I was fighting with was the real Takato. I belive that the real Takato was in fact killed, but the one I fought wasn't him."

"How do you figure." Captain Hitsugaya had her right where he wanted her.

"Well, since you insist. I was born and raised originally in the 1st district. My mother, Jun Hikago, was a shinigami for the 10th division. Of course this was before you were captain. I think Matsumoto might know her. Anyway, my father, Kai Hikago, was a member of the 9th district. I met Takato there. Takato and I were friends instantly. We would play and fight together. He had this dream of becoming a shinigami too. So did I. Well I also met this really weird kid there too. He was sort of a brat. Anyway we play for a few days and became friends. He gave me the necklace that I wear around my neck." She pointed to her red and blue necklace.

"As soon as my mother died, me, my father, and strangly Takato moved to the second district. As soon as he died. I moved myself to the 45th district. I moved from all of them just to find a family. And I did. Unfortunely, Takato and I grew apart, even though we were still friends. Because I was fighting by myself, at the age of ten, I was declared the strongest girl in the 45th district. However, that title gave me the nickname, 'The Black Bunny', because I was the most ruthless. At the age of 11, I enrolled into the Shinigami Academy. I became a soul reaper in only 2 years. I just flew by my classed because my father taught me everything about being a shingami. I've spent 2 years here."

"Wow...you've had an eventful life. Hey wait, that guy you fought said he was from the second district."

"That's right captain, my Takato is from the first."

"Did you ever find the kid who gave you that necklace?"

"No, but I know I will. You know, you're a really good listener."

"Thanks. Hey I'm gonna go to bed ok. Goodnight Captain Hikago."

"Ok. Goodnight Captain Hitsugaya." Usagi looked at her necklace. She however, felt a great disturbance in the air_. "Takato, I know you're listening. I fear that your death, may only be the beginning." _

_

* * *

_aa145: wow that was a long chapter. I promise that in the next chapter, the story will get more interesting. well anyways plz r&r. laterz much 


	5. A New Threat

arkangel145: hi everyone. thanks to all who review. as you can tell, i dont put names cuz when i do, people might reveiw later and i cant thank them. so i just thank everyone at once. oh and i just realised that there was a typo. at the beginning of chapter 4, i put "in her 3 years in the Soul Society" and at the bottom i put. "I became a soul reaper in only 2 years. I just flew by my classed because my father taught me everything about being a shingami. I've spent 2 years here.". I would like to add that the second statement is true. the first on was the typo. now on with the blessed story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Threat 

The next moring, Usagi woke up thinking about her dead friend. Ever since she saw his body, she had been haunted by bad dreams and terrible memories. She quickly got cleaned, dressed and looked at her clock._"Oh, crap! There's only 10 minutes until the next captains meeting starts! I'm so late!"_ She continued to run across the courtyards. She took a shortcut across the roofs and almost made it to the chambers. She stopped at the presence of a tall, white haired man. She'd never seen him before, but his sword was familiar. It was the same sword that was inpaled through the heart of Takato Mizuhara.

The other captains lined up in place at the meeting. As soon as the meeting started, Both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchki noticed that Captain Hikago was no where to be seen. Both of them were mouthing comments to eachother, debating who should tell Head Captain Yamamoto. They finally came to the dicision that Capatin Kurosaki should do it. Before the old captain could speak. Captain Kurosaki spoke.

"Uh...Head Capain Yamamoto? If I may for a minute, do you think it's wise to start the meeting without Captain Hikago?" Ichigo pointed to the empty spot between the captains of squad 10 and 8. "She hasn't arrived yet."

"Then does anybody know if she's well?" Head Captain Yamamoto looked around the room. Captain Joshiro stepped forward.

"Well I saw her taking a shortcut here. She actually should have gotten here before I did. And besides..."

"IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone got distraced by the screaming words filling the area. They all ran outside.

* * *

Usagi ran towards the tall man, zanpak-to in hand. She had tears in her eyes. As she saw the captains and lutienunts coming out of the meeting areas, she began to get frustrated with him. "FIRE DISCRUTION ART 45, FIRE INFERNO METEOR!!!" He blocked every shot she made "FIRE DISTRUCTION ART 20, CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!!" The attack made the man twitch. The inferiated captain swung her sword at him again. With one swing, he sent her back to the wall. She soon unleashed all of her spirit energy. "Walk over fire and rise from the firey depths of hell, HIWATARI!" She swung with her full force. She saw the man jump onto the roof of one of the buildings. "GET BACK HERE!" Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchki held her back, with the help of Lutienunt Hisagi. Shuhei grabbed her shoulders.

"Captian Hikago, stop this. He's not worth it!"

"Shuhei's right, Usagi-chan, he not. Learn to pick your fights." Bayakua said grabbing her left arm. Hitsugaya had the right.

"Drop your zampak-to and let it go."

"I can't let it go, don't you understand? HE KILL TAKATO!!!!!!" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Look at his sword. It looks just like mine. LET ME GO! PLEASE... JUST...LET...ME...GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo looked at the destroyed captain, then at the head captain. "Well, sir. All orders go to you. What's are next move?"

Head captain Yamamoto looked down. He soon looked up at the man on the roof. "We declare war. We have ourselves another ryoka. And this group may be the nastiest ever."

"They're part of the assassin clan of the 80th rukon district." Kenpachi Zaraki said outloud. As soon as he said that, the man ran off.

"All captains and Lutienunts are allowed the use of Zampak-to when absolutely nessacary. Does everyone understand me?!" Head Captain Yamamoto yelled.

"YES SIR!" Every captain and lutienunt yelled out.

"Yes sir." Usagi whispered quietly. All captains reported back to their squads.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and no sign of the ryoka. All captains were still on head alert. Yachiru spent the whole day with Usagi, thinking it might cheer her up. She started to pull Usagi's hair, and tickling her. Yachiur was one of the few people who could make Usagi smile without even truly trying. They finally started talking.

"Hey, Bunny-chan?"

"Yes, Yachiru?"

"Why did you try to kill that guy?" The question startled Usagi a little, but she knew how to answer.

"Well, what would you do if someone hurt your Ken-chan? Wouldn't you try to kill the guy who hurt him?" Yachiru nodded in agreement. "Well that's sort of what this guy did to me. He killed someone I cared about. And I tried to kill him for it. I know he's still out there. He's just waiting for someone to lower their guard."

"Bunny-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like killing?"

"No, I hate killing people, but I love fighting. You see there's a fine line between the two. You can fight for fun and it be ok, as long as the person is not extreamly hurt. But it's not ok to kill them for pleasure. I was taught to kill only in defense. And this is what this is. We have been given a order to kill on sight, because he is a threat to us." Both of the girls just soaked up the sun until on of Usagi's officers came up to them.

"Captian Hikago, Lutienunt Kusajishi, both of you are required to come to the squad 9 courtyard immedatly!" Both of the females followed the officer.

They saw a mangled body in the courtyard. Luckily, help got to her before she was killed. Usagi reported that her name was Cassandra Emaku. She looked at the wounds of her fellow officer. Her wounds were terrible, but not fatel. She smiled at the fact that nobody got killed today. She soon realized that no one was behind her and that she was the most accessable target. Usagi felt a flash step behind her, and quickly lifted her foot up to stop him. Before he knew what hit him, _Yachiru_ drew her zampak-to and struck the man right in the heart. He went down without a fight. The mintue her blade was withdrawn, Yachiru looked up at Usagi.

"Bunny-chan, does this mean the threat's over?" Usagi shook her head while still looking at her fallen commrad.

"No, Yachiru. I'm afraid this is only the beginning."

* * *

arkangel145: whoo...that was a long chapter. well. what do you think. the next chappy is gonna be boring i can already tell you that. just something to take their mind off of the mayhame. so plz r&r. i'm actually liking where this story is going.


	6. Prom Night: A Time to Relax

arkangel145: there are three matters I would like to address. one, thanks to all who review. Two, thank you Lusitania for letting me use your prom idea. Thanks again. And three. I DO NOW OWN BLEACH! I wish I did though. oh and i just realized that chapter 5 wasnt that long, sorry. It looked long when I typed it. well enjoy chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: Prom Night: A Time to Relax

It was finally the best time of the year. It was winter, it was snowing, it was time for the bi-anual prom. Everyone was getting dates. Izuru asked Hinamori, Bayakua asked Yuroichi, Kenpachi and Yachiru always went together, Renji asked Soifon, Shuhei asked Matsumoto, and any person who didn't have a date was asked to guard the ser-i-te (A/N: i cant spell but you bleach fans should know what i mean) Histugaya decided to be one of those people this year. He felt that a prom in the middle of a war time zone was just plane stupid. However, a thought ran into his mind. What if he asked a pretty shinigami? He took a breather from his work and looked at the snow. He always loved winter. In the disance, he saw a young, black haired girl in a red dress lying in the snow. He ran towards her direction.

Usagi was another person who didn't wanna hastle with the prom. The same thought ran into her head. She just sat in the snow looking up at the snowflakes falling from the sky. She soon saw a blurry frame coming towards her. She drew her zampak-to and got ready to attack. When the blur stopped, she saw it was Captain Hitsugaya on her sword. He flipped off and and landed his bare feet in the snow. Captain Hikago put her sword back it its holdester. She sort of looked at him with a smile. Not the 'You are so dead' smile, but the 'I'm really happy to see you' smile. She approched him causiously.

"What brings you here, captian." On the pole he landed on, he looked taller, but she knew he was only doing this to look more 'manly'.

"Please, for the night, call me Toshiro. And I'm here to ask you...well, one why are you lying in the snow. I thought you hated cold weather, captain."

"Please, just call me Usagi. Everyone eles does. And I love cold weather. I was born in December. I'm one of those people who is, well, an opposite of my name.

"Oh really? Well, I was wondering if you...were going to the prom tonight?"

"Not really. Only if someone ask me." Captain Hitsugaya sighed in releave. He soon noticed what Usagi was wearing.

"Uh...Usagi, what are you wearing?"

"Oh this? With the Ryoka situation I haven't had time to wash my clothes. So I have to wear clothes that I got in the world of the living. It's actually a good thing just in case I have to go back." Toshiro scaled up her body. From her small, skinny legs, to her tiny waist, all the way up her small chest. He stopped there for just a minute. When he got his mind back on track, he looked at her beautiful multi-colored eyes and finally remembered what he was gonna say.

"Um, Usagi?" Usagi sensed some nervousness in his voice.

"Hehe...yes, Toshiro?"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothepromwithme?!" He said it so fast and loud, she almost couldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that."

"I was wondering, if you would go to the prom with me?" Usagi blushed a little. It was a little late noticed, but she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Of course I'll go, but I have nothing to wear."

"That's ok. I got a little something, just incase you said yes. Meet me in my room when you're ready to go. Don't worry about your dress." neither captain could wait.

* * *

The prom started in about an hour. Usagi was all preped and ready to go. She walked over in a robe and her sandels. She didn't want to wear that many clothes over, and since there wasn't anyone around, she knew she could get away. She walked into the office to find hers and Toshio's lutientunts together. She quickly moved as the two laughed.

"Don't worry, silly. We won't tell a soul that your half naked for my captain." Usagi blushed and yelled.

"I'M NOT HALF NAKED FOR HIM! I just didn't wanna wear too much."

"Right, Usagi." Shuhei wasn't convinced.

"Whatever you, two. Where's Toshiro?" Both of them pointed to the bathroom. She walked up to the door and knocked. "Torhio, are you ready?"

"HOLD ON!!! I NEED ABOUT 10 MORE MINUTES!"

"Come on! I didn't take that long. I'm normally an all natural thing. Now I'm gonna open this door!"

"WAIT NO...!" Usagi opened the door, to find Tohiro in nothing but a towel. Both faces turned beet red as Usagi screamed.

"Ohmandsosorry!" She closed the door and backed away.

Toshiro came out about 8 mintues later in a silver dragon kimono. The dragon had a blue lining and and was about a size too big for him. He also wore his ring and a blue and red amulet. He then pulled out a red box with silver bow on top, and gave it to Usagi. "Here. I told you not to worry about your dress." Usgai opened the box and pulled out a black phoenix kimono. The phoenix was lined with red. Usagi was so happy, she hugged Toshiro and quickly took off her robe. Toshiro turned into a red apple. "Whoa! Whoa! Guys are in the room!"

Usagi just looked at him "So...I saw you in a towel. It's only fair." She was right. The white-haired captain looked at Usagi's chest. He found himself blushing more. He soon saw the recovered scar on her chest, and her necklace. He took a long look at the necklace. The same one a friend of hers gave her when they met. He soon looked at his and realized the unseen truth. They were the same exact necklace. Usagi turned in her new kimono and finally spoke again. "Ok I'm ready." Toshiro snapped out of his trans and the 4 of them headed out.

* * *

The four of them realized that sometimes being a shinigami is stressful, and the prom was a great stress reliver. Toshiro and Usagi danced the whole night away. Bayakua got a dance in with his "daughter" and Matusmoto got to see a fun side of Toshiro that no one had ever seen before. Only about an hour into the dance, Toshiro and Usagi went outside. Usagi never thought that she would see this side of the young captain. He was all work and no play. Yet he still came and had some fun. Toshiro decided to break the silence.

"Usagi, where did you say you got that necklace from."

"A friend in the 1st district. He said that I was really pretty, and he gave to me. He had one just like it. Fire and Ice is what it reperesnts. Why?"

"You said that you couldn't remember who it was who gave it to you, right?" Usagi nodded in agreement. "I think I'm the one who gave it to you."

Usagi woke up in shock. "Really." Toshiro nodded. He pulled out the necklace that was around his neck.

"You said that it was a sorta bratty kid that gave it to you. What you didn't know, was that I gave that to you for three reasons." Usagi looked at him with a confused look. "3 was because you beat me at seed shooting. 2 was because I didn't want you to forget about me and we're opposites."

Usagi finally got he breath. "Well you know what they say opposites attract."

"True. The the number one reason was because, fromt that day on, I thought that you were the girl for me." Usagi blushed when she heard that. She closed her eyes and let a tear slip. Toshiro cupped her face and wiped the tear away. "I knew that was something about you that was familar. I just couldn't put my fingure on it until I saw both of our necklaces. The truth is, I love you."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck as his soft lips touched her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. The kiss they shared got deeper and more passionate. When they broke, they finally opened their eyes and looked at each other. Bayakua walked in on them in the moonlight. He coughted loudly as the two young captains looked at him. They sepereated and blushed, then looked at the captain.

"You two might wanna come see this." He ran them to the hall outside to find both lutienunts Matsumoto and Hisagi on the ground, heads cracked open.

"Matsumoto are you ok?" Toshiro approched his busty lutienunt with consern.

"Shuhei, what happened here?" Usgai held her her lutienuts head on her lap.

"It was the Ryoka. They did this." Shuhei said with a faint breath.

"We tried to fight them off, but they were too strong." Matsumoto said.

"It's ok you two. You did what you could. Captains, we have a serious problem."

"I'll go inform head captain Yamamoto." Usagi said. She ran off, but not before Toshiro grabbed a hold of her hand. She mouthed to him "I'll be fine." and he let her go in agreement. They decided not to put a high alarm and let them enjoy their night. The white haired captain looked up and hoped that this would all end soon.

* * *

arkangel145: wow another chappy finished. Thanks again to Lusitania for letting me use the idea of the prom. I did use on sense, well sorta. Next chappy, well lets just say things broden. plz r and r. love lots 


	7. They've Gone to the Human World

arkangel145: hi everyone. well thanks to all who reveiw I don't own bleach or anything like that. I just own this story and oc's so let's get on with it. oh and i never figured out to spell some of the names of BLEACH so your gonna have to excuse me on my spelling a little.

* * *

Chapter 7: "They've Gone to the Human World!"

The next captains meeting was a drag. Four people we're either killed or hurt in the attack. All captains knew that it was time to end this while they still could. With all captains inside of the chamers, Head Capatin Yamamoto called the meeting to order.

"Alright. I've just recieved word from Yorouichi that there have been assassins located within the world of the living. I want 4 captains and 2 lutienunts to go. Since Captain Kurosaki is from this area, he will defiently go. I want you to pick 2 other captians and their lutienunts. I will pick the other captain myself and send them there. You will know when needed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand completly."

"Good. Now pick wisely. We don't wanna risk another close call."

As the captains left the meeting, Captain Histugaya looked down at his necklace. He started wearing it more since he told Usagi were it came from. He continued to look back on that day, how both of their lutienunts got hurt. He walked down to the squad 4 barracks to see Matsumoto and Shuhei. He knew that they had been doing better. The injurys weren't fatal, but they still had to be taken care of.

* * *

Captain Kurosaki wrote down a list of people that he trusted and decided to pick from there. He had to pick wisely though. One wrong move and it would cost him is head. He took out a pen and about 5 pieces of paper. 4 of them notes for the other two squads, and one for himself to decide which two squads were going. He wrote down his thoughts on each squad.

_Squad 1:  
Well they are strong, but Head Captain Yamamoto will never go for it. And if he doesn't go, then I can't take his lutienunt. What a good combo that would be. Well I can only pic two. This will suck._

_Squad 2:  
Well there's nothing wrong with Soifon and her lutienunt. Except for the fact that she's obessed over Yorouichi. I don't think that would be the best thing. Well beggers can't be choosers._

_Squad 3:  
I don't really know Izuru that well, so I don't really know if I can trust him. I mean he did serve under Ichimaru._

_Squad 4:  
They have more imoprtant duties to do that to serve me. They have to heal the wounded. If I take them, then they can't do that._

_Squad 5:  
NO! Hands down. Momo's not that much of a fighter anyways. _

_Squad 6:  
Well I trust Renji and Bayakua. And they are really strong. I guess nothing wrong will happen if I choose them._

_Squad 7:  
I don't know them that well_

_Squad 8:  
The captain drinks way too much_

_Squad 9:  
I know her but I don't wanna risk it. She's stonger here anyway. And her lutienunt drinks with Renji then we're screwed._

_Squad 10:  
Well fighting with them once went well, but I wonder how it will due a second time_

_Squad 11:  
HELL NO!! I will not let that little pipsqueak making fun of me while we work. NOT GONNA HAPPEN!_

_Squad 12:  
My squad, won't work_

_Squad 13:  
I don't know the man that well, besides Yamamoto said a capatin and ONE lutienunt, not TWO!_

Ichigo finally decided that he would take squads 6 and 10. He trusted them the most and they have fought with him before. He took the other four peices of paper and wrote:

_Captains Kuchki, and Hitsugaya, and Lutienunts Matsumoto and Arabi,  
You four are the ones i trust the most. So I have chosen you four to come with me to the world of the living. So pack up soon, we leave in about 3 days.  
__Yours truly,  
Squad 12 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki_.

He however wrote on Captain Hitsugaya's: _P.S- Sorry I couldn't bring Usagi. I could only choose 2 squads and I don't really trust her lutienunt_.

He sealed the letters up and had his lutienunt send them off. Now all he had to do was pack his bags and get ready to go. He still had all of this real world clothes and his soul candy from then. All he had to do now, was wait.

* * *

The two squads got their letters and packed thier bags. Matsumoto got out and bought all the make-up she could get her hands on. Before they all left, Head-Capatian Yamamoto gave them directions on where they would be staying. All five of them bowed to their head captain and headed off. All five of them were hoping for someone to show up to wish them off, but no one seemed to care at the moment. They opened the door and went into the human world.

When they entered the world of the living, they got into their gigai's and tried to find the place. All all five of them walked around. They found a familiar face walk into a building that looked like the awesome drawing by Squad 9's 15th seat officer Cassandra Emaku. They looked at eachother and entered the building.

As they entered, they found Yorouichi sitting next to a white rabbit with black spots. The transforming special ops sat next to it and petted it. She looked up at the 10 eyes staring at her. "It's so good to see all 5 of you again. Especially you, Ichigo."

"It's good to see you too. You were the one who sent the warning?"

"Yes I am, Ichigo. I was also told you were suppose to have 6 of you."

Hitsugaya stood up, back straight and confronted Yorouichi. "We were, but the head capatian sent them ahead. So we don't know who this person is. I'm sure we'll run into him eventually." Matsumoto looked over at Bayakua. He had his eyes set on the white bunny on the table. He noticed something weird about the rabbit. As soon and it met eyes with him. It ran off out the door. Everyone shrugged and looked at Yorouichi. "So I'm gonna guess for now that you'll be looking after this place?"

Yorouichi just looked at Hitsugaya. "For a day or two. By then your sixth member should be here.

* * *

The tall shop-keep looked dead in eyes of his "naked" customer. Though the customer knew his name, they would still call him "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs". He continued to look at the body until he shook his head and asked, "What...can I...do for..you?"

The person in question just looked at him. With one quick sentence, the customer said. "I need gikogi and a gigai, Mr. Hat-and Clogs. And I need it before the end of the year if you don't mind."

* * *

As the six of them left the abandoned building, They soon got the sense of a hollow. Something they hadn't seen in a while. The five shinigami's geared up for battle. Before they could get the soul candy into their system, however, they saw a blast of fire and a shinigami jumping at the hollow. Renji and Matsumoto looked up at the shinigaim. "It's only safe to say..." Renji couldn't finish the sentence.

"...That this would be our sixth man"?" Matusmoto could probably be fooled for a mind reader. The other just looked up at the hollow, and then down at the shinigami. Before they could move, a small child tackled them all. "I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL ARE SAFE!" the little child yelled screaming at the top of her lungs, crying. The shinigami finished off the hollow with blood on the face. The shinigami soon turned and walked over the the puvelled group.

"Get back over here!" The child refused. As the others looked up, they saw a short girl with blood on her face. She was in a captains uniform and her hair was down. Bayakua soon got up from the crowd and dusted himself off. As everyone eles got up, they saw who it was that was chosen to be with them. She soon spoke up. "That hollow was a distraction to keep you all off task. It was sent by the Rukon Assassins." Bayakua finally spoke. He knew who that rabbit was, and he knew who she was.

"I'm actually shocked that it was you picked, Captain Hikago."

* * *

Return to Top 


	8. Matsumoto VS Kiga

arakngel145: hi everyone. well here's chapter 8 i once again do not own bleach. that's Tite Kubo's so enjoy. and thanks to all who review

* * *

Chapter 8: Matsumoto VS Kiga

Bayakua finally spoke. He knew who that rabbit was, and he knew who she was. "I'm actually shocked that it was you picked, Captain Hikago." Usagi looked at the nobleman as well as the others. They were in shock that their final captain was Usagi Lynn Hikago. She entered back into her jumpy gigai and and finally stood up. She took two steps to the squad 6 captain, and lifted her hand in the air. With a thunderous punch, she flattened Captain Kuchki to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SHOCKED!? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THESE ASSASSINS AND YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME YOU'RE IN SHOCK!?" Usagi was mad beyond exaggeration. She was so mad that she actally had fire rising around her. Captain Hitsugaya used his power over ice to cool her off. When she finally looked up she bowed to Captain Hitsugaya. "Thank you. I don't know what just came over me just now." she extended her hand to her former teacher, "Sorry about that. Let me help you up." Bayakua looked at the calm girl.

"That's quite alright. You don't need to apoligize." He lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "The only reason I said this is because I would have thought that the head captian would want you there to help fight in the ser-ri-te." Mastumoto looked at the sign of the building. It read 'Waterfall Eatery'. It was once an eatery for hawiian foods. Matumoto soon turned to the rest of the group.

"She's here because this was her old families eatery. Isn't that right, Usagi?" Everyone soon looked at her with confusion.

"That's right. My father's name, Kai, means waterfall in hawiian, and sea or ocean in japanese."

"Wow, Matusmoto. It's fun to use your brain sometimes, isn't it?" Hitsugaya was gonna regret saying that. Matsumoto caugh him in her large melons and started to sufficate him. When she finally let him go, she noticed that his face turned blue with a nosebleed. When he finally caught his breath, he finally spoke again. "So I'm gonna guess that we're all staying here?"

"Yes sir. And their's six rooms, so everyone gets their own. So their won't be any problems. Everyone got settled in, but not before a startling question. "Hey wait a minute, I thought I asked for gikogan from old man Urahara. This stupid thing says 'Soul Candy'. I'm gonna kill him." Matsumoto just looked at her.

"Oh, that was because the Shinigami Woman's Association complained that 'Gikogan' wasn't cute enough. So they changed it."

"Ok, there's a duck on here. I just wanted a simple pill, not the whole dispenser." Usagi said looking at the duck head.

"Shut up will ya. Besides I tried to get you and Matsumoto 'Chappy the Rabbit!'" Hitsugaya yelled. Hikago took a minute before she rebuddled.

"So you tried to get one, of a rabbit. Hey, wait! Are you mocking me!?" She jumped and put her foot on top of captain Hitsugaya's head. It was a good thing for her that he didn't look up, since she was wearing a skirt.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought I would be cute since you're name means 'rabbit' and it's the most popular character!"

"Come on, let those two fight, while the rest of us go get something to eat." Renji said with determination. The other's followed him out the door. Forgetting one little detail.

"Uh...guys, isn't this an eatery? Can't we just eat here?" Ichigo asked everyone. They all looked at him and sat down. They enjoyed their first night in the world of the living, for now.

* * *

Matsumoto looked up at the sky on the rooftop of the Hikago's former residents. She loved Usagi's cooking. The night was even funnier since Usagi made Hitsugaya cook with her. _"You need to learn how to take care of yourself so you won't be stuck eating watermelons all the time."_ was what she said to him. The entire night was perfect. She kept wondering though, why was there such a disturbance in the air. Her cell phone started beeping, but not for a hollow. It was beeping for an assassin. Everyone eles was asleep, so she decided to get out of her gigai and ordered it to sleep in her bed. So no one would be startled that she was gone. She soon headed towards the targets direction. 

When Matsumoto got to the direction of intrest, she saw a tall female, no taller than 5' 8". She wore a white and red kimono, and had her hair in a bun. She used two Sai's rather than a sword. She had deadly crimson red eyes and a bad additude. She was clearly one of the assassins. She had the same mark on her neck as the white haired man that Usagi fought. It was a tattoo of a small dragon. The girl turned around to find Matsumoto right in front of her.

"So, shinigami, am I going to get the chance to kill you?" the young girl asked.

"That depends. First you tell me your mission, and if you don't mind, your name."

"Do you really wanna know?" Matsumoto nodded. "Well I can't tell you my misson, unless you defeat me. But I can tell you my name." Matsumoto grabbed her zampak-to and pointed the blade to the girl's head. "I have no name. I was given my name by my leader. So you may called me 'Kiga'. What do I have the honor of calling the beautiful lady that I'm about to kill." She looked at the busty lutienunt with death in mind.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm the lutienunt of squad 10 under Toshiro Hitsugaya." When Kiga heard that name, she flinched. Both of them prepared for battle. Kiga was the first to strike. She struck and put Matsumoto on the defense. The girl was quick. She was able to attack Matsumoto on the arm. With blood oozing out of Matsumoto's arm, Kiga took the advantage, only to find a foot in her face_. 'I can't attack her with my zampak-to. She's too quick. I'll have to resort to Hando's and hand to hand combat._' Matsumoto thought to herself. She quickly put the sword away and fired a huge fire ball. "DISTRUCTION ART 12: FLOWER LIGHTNING!" Kiga winched as the lightning hit her in the leg.

_"This woman is toughter than I thought. She's already taken out one of my legs. So I can't move as fast as I want to. I'll have to resort to far distance attacks."_ Kiga thought to herself. She landed on her better leg and threw one of the sai's at Matsumoto. Matsumoto caught the Sai and threw it right back at her, aiming for the heart.

* * *

Renji woke up panting. He had put his phone on vibrate. He opened up the phone and saw two blue dots. One of them was fading fast. He looked at the other dot. It was moving fast. He swollowed his soul candy and had his gigai sleep. He went to the other blue dots location. Looks like they weren't gonna do much relaxing.

* * *

Kiga barly got out of the way of the dagger. It scraped her arm and made her bleed. Kiga stumbled on her other leg and knew it would go to a last resort. "Fire Dragon Jutsu." Her hands were ingulved in flames and her wounds healed. Matsumoto took her zampak-to back out. She knew that the battle would be now, or never. 

"Growl... Haineko!" Matsumoto's zampak-to turned to ash, and with Matsumoto under control, fired the ashes at Kiga. The fire fist of Kiga punched through the ash, and punched Matsumoto stright in the stoumach. With the last of Matsumoto's streagth, she controlled the ashes to attack from behind. Giving about 200 cuts on Kiga, Matsumoto recovered and landed on her feet. She sealed her zampak-to and ran to Kiga. She held Kiga in her arms and asked with confidence. "What is your plan? What are you people trying to accomplish?" Kiga coughed up blood before she answered.

"Are plan...is to kill...the prince of ice..." she coughed up more blood before she finished. "and the...princess of fire. They both must die, before my captain...can become all powerful. He needs their blood...on his blade." Matsumoto continued to hold Kiga. "You're really strong. I hope I will fight you again." Kiga closed her eyes. Matsumoto saw the dragon on her neck turn real and fly away. Kiga's body soon turned to dust. Matsumoto whispered in the wind.

"Me too, Kiga. We will meet again someday." She soon took what Kiga said into her mind. _"Their leader must kill the prince of Ice and the princess of fire? With the blood on his blade? What does it mean?" _Matsumoto flashed stepped back to Usagi's and entered back into her gigai. She figured it would be best, to bring it up in the morning.

* * *

Renji found the spot where the single was coming from. He opened his phone to find the other dot gone. "Someone must have seen and defeated him." Renji said to himself. He put his phone away and looked up. There was a man with a black turtleneck on and a pair of black jeans. Everything about him was black. His clothes, his sword, his hair and his eyes. Renji pulled his zampak-to and pointed it at the man.

"Ah...Renji Arabi. It's so good to finally meet you again. My name, is Raymon. And you...will die tonight!"

* * *

arkangel145: i'm so evil. I left it when they were gonna fight. But i have a theroy. The more cliffhangers you have, the more people will read, and for me, the more insperation you get for the next chappy. ne ways, plz r and r. and love lots.


End file.
